The monster inside I have become
by Nightpawtheapprentice
Summary: When Nightpaw, a newly named apprentice, is given the mentor everyone fears, what will happen, when she can't take the torture, will everything be the same? Will she survive?
1. Chapter 1

The dim light of the morning sun shown through the various gaps in the small nursery. Nightkit's sleek black fur let the sun reflect off of it. Angelkit, Nightkit's older, more experienced sister, rested in a curdle next to her 's eyes flickered open suddenly, her bright blue eyes shining bright. "Angelkit, wake up sis." she cooed, and her 'sissy' gently awakened. With a yawn, she muttered, "Mornin' Nightkit." "You to, sis." Nightkit smiled. Her leader's loud voice boomed through the small den. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather below the high branch for a clan meeting." Swiftstar yowled to the clan, and the kits tumbled and laughed as they made their way to the tree in the middle of camp.

"Angelkit and Nightkit have reached 6 moons old, it is time for them to become apprentices." he announced, and looked proudly down at the overly excited kits. "Angelkit, Nightkit, do you accept apprenticeship?" he mewed, and the kits squealed in responce. "Yes!" they cried. He smiled and giggled a bit and announced their mentors. "Aquapelt, you shall mentor the brave young Angelkit. Leopardclaw, you shall mentor the brave younger Nightkit." he yelled. He concluded the ceremony with a yowl of approval as the kits and the mentors touched noses with exitement; except Leopardclaw and the new Nightpaw. The old she-cat shot a glare of hatred at Nightkit, which causes her to flinch.

"Now, rest. We have a big day tomorrow." the she-cat growled with amusement and watched the apprentices scamper into the apprentices den. As Nightpw drifted to sleep, she feared of the day ahead. After they awoke, the mentors took them both out for a hunting lesson. Nightpaw crouched and leapt all day, only managing to catch a small weak mouse. But Angelpaw, the older one, caught a vole, thrush, and a rabbit. "NIGHTPAW!" Leopardclaw screeched. Nightpaw cried softly as Leopardclaw scratched her face in anger. "I'm sorry..." she whispered in pain. This continued for moons. One day after hunting, after another day of sleep, Leopardclaw took Nigthpaw out to the sand hollow to train in fighting. "Sneak up on me." she scowled and turned around as Nightpaw crouched and crept forward.

Leopardclaw turned around and slammed her paw on the apprentice's head, blacking her out momentarily. When she awoke, Leopardclaw was towering above her. She had a wicked smile on her face, her claws extended. She placed her claws on the tiny apprentice's neck, her heart racing. She wanted to scream, but Leopardclaw shot her a look that silenced her instantly. She tightened her hold on the apprentice's neck, her sharp claws digging into her throat. She closed her eyes and waited for her doom. But instead, her eyes flew open, rage in them. "Stop. NOW!" she commanded, her claws extended gradually. Leopardclaw seemed amused. "HA! You think I will just because you said so? Do you think i'm that stupid?" she cackled.

Nightpaw lost all control as her paws and claws grabbed hold of Leopardclaw's foot, causing her to lose her balance. Her eyes looked like fire, her face had a twisted smile. "You caused me unimaginable pain. Now, you get to feel what I felt. Only 10 times worse." she growled, and she jumped on top of Leopardclaw with all her might. She pinned her down hard, her eyes turning red. She locked her jaws on Leopardclaw's neck, and closed them tightly. She could feel the heartbeat of Leopardclaw as she struggled for breath. She could feel warm blood pouring from the old cat's wounds, she she decided to let go. She stared at the almost ancient cat, and took a final bite, killing her swiftly.

But her rage wasn't over. She raced through the forest,her eyes gleaming with hatte. She flew into camp, and to the nearest warrior. She lunged at him too, bit on his neck, and killed him with a swift motion. Her eyes glanced around at looked around at the astontished crowd, "WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" she cried. She turned back into her former self, and looked around. She collapsed onto the ground, her heart racing. She looked up at Swiftstar, the leader, and Angelpaw, her sister, as they looked at her with a scowl.

"How could you do this?" they questioned, and she stood up, her energy gained. "I have had enough. Leopard tortured me, hit me, bit me... but you did nothing to help. So I killed her. And the other warrior. But, like you would understand..." she growled. She already knew she was exiled. She shot a glare at the clan as she walked to the entrance. "You all will pay. Every, single, one of you." she declared, and ran into the forest, ready to start a new life. She cried, laughed, growled, screamed... "They. Will. Pay. ALL OF THEM! THEY SHOWED ME NO MERCY!"


	2. Chapter 2

Two moons later

Nighpaw's eyes shifted around the forest territory. The brush that surrounded her was still,

but her senses told her something was there. She pounced with strength and landed on her

prey.

She proudly picked up the squirrel she had caught and layed it down beside the pile of

fresh-kill she had made.

She had started to build a camp, having half of it completed. She had the complete barrer

around the area, made up of logs, sticks, twigs, and thickets. She considered herself a leader,

so her den was an underground tunnel area she had dug, padded with moss and feathers.

The warriors' den was a fallen tree with thickets surrounding it and piling above it, the tree

creatin enforcement and part of the roof.

She silently collected moss and brambles as she laid them down in a pile. She made a thicket

and placed it around a hollowed out tree trunk, which would be the nursery. It was a dead tree

lying on the ground, so she patched up the bottom also. She would make the apprentices den

tomorrow, so she laid down to rest. She drifted to sleep, her mind swirling.

In her dream, she saw nothing but darkness. Maybe a few trees here and there, but nothing

else. She saw the figure of a cat approching her. It was... _dad? _ She smiled with glee

as he licked her on the head. "You have learned well, daughter. You let out the inner

monster, showing who you really are." he mewed, his stone cold eyes showing hate.

She flinched with fear as other cats approached. "Now your in our world! LEARN TO HATE!

LET THEM SUFFER!" he yowled, and she awoke with a startle. She glaced around, and saw a

ginger tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly. With her was a light gray tom with

black and white patches.

As the morning sun poured in, she growled and stood her ground. "WHO ARE YOU!"

she hissed, her claws extended. They simply stood there and looked at eachother. "Um...

I'm Gingertail, and this is Stonefur." the she-cat whispered, and blinked with concern. "Are

you OK?"

She relaxed and nodded. "Do YOU need anything?" she asked rudely. "Well, um... we

were wondering if we could stay here." Stonefur mewed, shifting his paws uncomfortablly.

"Uh, sure." Nightpaw said, a bit of question in her voice. She told them where the

warrior's den was and then turned to walk away. "OH! Almost forgot Gingertail said. She

walked out of camp and grought back something wrapped in leaves, and some freshkill.

"We thought youmight like it." she mewed and set the prey in the pile and the leaves

on the ground. She removed one leaf and showed her poppy seeds, goldenrod,

and some dandelions. "Where is the medicine cat den?" she asked.

Nightpaw looked down. "I don't have one yet." she whispered. "Well then

let's build one! Do you have a medicine cat or deputy?" Stonefur said. "No...

I'm alone..." Nightpaw replied, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Don't cry... I'm good with herbs!" Gingertail said excitedly. "I can be

the medicine cat! But I want my name to be Gingerpool!" "OK!" Nightpaaw said,

her eyes lighting up. "And I can be deputy, i'm responceable." Stonefur said.

"Oh, and i'm..." Nightpaw said, but paused," Nightpaw, but you can call me Night."

"So that's why your small... outcast apprentice?" Gingerpool said, then frowned. "Yep."

Night said.

"Well, let's get to work..." they said and went out the collect building material. After

some hard work and sweat, the medicine cat den was finished.

Gingerpool sat down in the den. "Nice!" she said. They all smiled and laughed as

the moon rose over the trees. "Well, goodnight." Night called as everyone laid down to sleep.

Stonefur rolled in the moss, Gingerpool shifted theherbs at one point, and Night slept

like a rock... or did she?

"Why didn't you kill them?" Nightpaw's dad yowled, and pinned down Night with his

claws. She could feel them sinking into her shoulders. "There probably spies!" he hissed,

and dug his claws in deeper. Tears poured donw her face. "I'm sorry..." she whispered.

He scratched her face and jumped off, proud of what he did. "Runt. I was proud. But now,

your worthless to me." he said, and smiled. Then she saw a leopard-pelted cat come from

the shadows. "Leopardclaw!" she spat. She lunged at her with all her might, and sunk her

fangs into Leopardclaw's leg.

The old cat hissed in pain and knocked the apprentice aside, but Night wasn't giving up that

easy. She leaped again, this time knocking her over. She pinned the old fleabag down, and was

ready to deliver the final bite.

But, her dad just clapped. _What? _ "What?" Nightpaw said, and glanced at him. She looked back

at Leopardclaw but she was gone. "Good, my dear. You did well. _Let the monster rise._"


End file.
